This Fairytale
by COFF33MAN1A
Summary: Sakura always wanted the perfect fairytale marriage; she never thought he would leave her with their son. Minor SasuSaku


Sakura always wanted the perfect fairytale marriage; she never thought he would leave her with their son.

x.x.x

**OMG A HET STORY!!! **

**So I've been watching a bit too much Maury and Jerry Springer, so there's probably going to be some crazy drama in here… Um, also, there's will be a couple of OC's who will play slightly important rolls in the story. LOVE THEM!!! **

**I don't own Naruto, though I wish I did… --cries-- So, anyway, on with the fic!**

x.x.x

Her pink hair bobbed up and down in it's high ponytail as she scrubbed the table. She sighed and wiped her pink bangs from her sweaty brow. Sakura hated her job, cleaning tables in the McDonalds on fifth street. It was bad that older men would poke and prod at her, trying to get her attention, but the neighborhood that she had to walk through was way worse. The neighborhood was dirty and dark, too many little alleyways and drunk men passed out on the trash bags. Every morning, the man from the bar down the street would ask her for a drink as she passed, and when she walked home at nine o-clock at night, when the sky had become dark, every man on every corner seemed to cat-call her.

Sakura squeezed the rag in her hand until her knuckles turned white. Water sprayed out from the rag and dripped onto the table she was washing in a large, soapy puddle. Sakura sighed and wiped the puddle up and pulled a chair up to the table, sitting down. She wiped her bangs from her forehead again and bit her lip to keep tears from running down her face.

She used to have money, she used to be popular, so why was she here at McDonalds, working for little to no money at all? Where had her life gone? Well, it all began with Sasuke Uchiha, the boy whom she had a crush on since she entered the ninth grade at the local Konoha High School. Sakura worked so hard to be with him, but he never had any interest in her until their senior year of high school.

Sakura huffed and checked her watch, 8:57. The corners of her pink lips turned upward, just three minutes left of work in this hellhole. She stood up and pushed the chair in. There were two figures left at a booth across the restaurant, the pink-haired woman decided they were of no importance to her, and by looking over at them, would make herself a target to catcalling.

"Hey, Cutestuff!" one man called out to her, Sakura ignored him, knowing it would just be a man asking for sex. It surprised her when the man called out to her again, she was used to men calling twice or even three times after she had ignored them, but none had ever used her name. "Sakura!"

Sakura turned around, feeling her messy pink ponytail slap against her neck, "What do you want?" she snapped irritably, she was so close to getting to go home and relax, and whoever was calling her name was going to extend her time at the damn McDonalds which she hated so much. Sakura gasped, as she saw who was calling out to her. "N-Naruto," she gasped.

"Sakura," the man (though Sakura couldn't quite call him a 'man' after all she had been through with the boy since they had met at age six) stood up and walked over to the pink haired girl. "I haven't seen you in a long time, Cutestuff," he said, pulling her close to him in a tight hug. At first, Sakura squirmed to get free, not quite used to the warm hugs of a male quite yet, but slowly, she gave in to the warm boy who held her.

He was completely different from the high school prankster he once was. His face had less baby fat than back in senior year, and he had grown his spiky blonde hair out so it laid flat and framed his tan face. His blue eyes were not quite as wide and childish, but narrower and even bluer than ever. Sakura couldn't help but notice how his once thin and weedy body was much more pronounced and muscular. Sakura couldn't help but lean her head against his chest, as she only came up to his shoulder. Sakura smiled, remembering the days when she could see easily over the counter at the seven eleven where as her childhood friend could only see the candy racks.

"I missed you, too, Naruto," Sakura murmured, pulling away from his firm grasp. She looked up into the eyes of her former best friend, not exactly sure if she could still call him a friend seeing as they hadn't seen each other in seven years. She knew nothing about him but what she remembered from high school, which was not much at all.

"What's been going on?" the blonde man raised an eyebrow, leading Sakura off to the table where he had been sitting. Sakura raised an eyebrow as she looked at the other figure. The woman gave her a slight smile, her pink lips twitched slightly and she went back to examining her fingernails. Sakura recognized the woman by the lavender, yet almost white, pupils of her eyes.

"Hinata," she nodded to the woman. The other woman had grown up quite a bit since Sakura had less seen her. Hinata's indigo hair had grown out half way down her back instead of the short boyish cut she had during high school.

Hinata looked back up at Sakura, "H-hello, Sakura," the shy girl stuttered, she smiled weakly at her old high school friend.

"So, are you two dating?" it had been such a long time since high school, but Sakura still couldn't resist any good gossip, she smiled and leaned in towards Naruto and Hinata who were sitting awfully close to each other in the booth. Sakura raised an eyebrow, she always had a knack for getting the best gossip out of anyone.

The pink-haired girl was severely disappointed as Naruto shook his head, "We're just friends. Hey, Sakura, do you think that you could get me some sprite?"

Sakura checked her watch and sighed with a slight smile, it was 9:05, "sorry, I'm off duty as of nine," Sakura turned her wrist towards Naruto, her smiling greatening as the blonde man gave a frustrated sigh.

"So, Sakura, how did you get a job here anyway?" Naruto asked, oh-so-subtly getting right down to his burning curiosity. Back when he was in school with Sakura, she always had enough money to buy out Abercrombie or Hollister; she never seemed like one to work in a McDonalds.

Sakura frowned, and if it weren't Naruto Uzumaki, probably would have smacked the questioner. Well, no, the pink-haired girl smacked Naruto anyway. "That's none of your business," she snapped, crossing her arms with a huff.

"I just wanted to—"

"N-Naruto," Hinata murmured, "maybe Sakura doesn't want to talk about it," she murmured, rubbing his hand with her own. Her pale hand looked so white compared to Naruto's tan one. Even though she was unbearably pale, and he looked like he had just gotten off his surf board, but Sakura still found it was slightly scary that her hands were that pale.

Sakura was even more shocked when Naruto dropped the subject, "You got a ride home?" he asked, smirking slightly when Sakura shook her head.

"Why are you doing this?" Sakura asked, cocking her head to the side, giving Naruto a slight raise of a narrow pink eyebrow.

Naruto shook his head, "What, you want to walk home in this cold December air?" he asked, giving Sakura one of his famous foxy smiles.

"I always do," Sakura challenged, raising her eyebrow further. Naruto smirked, not giving his pink-haired friend a second chance.

"Then it's settled, grab your stuff and lets get going, Cutestuff," Naruto smirked and grabbed his keys from his pocket. He stepped out of the booth, Hinata following close behind Naruto, fingering his tan hand with her pale one.

Sakura stood up and went into the kitchen to grab her things from her cubby. She changed from her McDonalds outfit to her normal clothes. She walked out of the restaurant without a second sight of her blonde friend; she raised an eyebrow and sighed. It was so easy to get him to give her his way.

Before she could cross the street, a sleek black car with orange flames painted on the side screeched to a stop. Sakura frowned furiously and sighed, getting into the car. It was so… Naruto… Black leather seats and crazy orange seat covers. Sakura sighed, only Naruto would buy a car and deck it out in _orange._

"So, Sakura, now that we're here, why don't you tell us what happened between graduation and now," Naruto suggested. Sakura sighed, finally giving up.

He never gave up did he…

"Well, the end of senior year… Sasuke and I—" Sakura began, gulping back tears as she began her terrible past from the time of senior year until today when Naruto found her.

"Sasuke… you know where he went?" Naruto asked, he raised an eyebrow and looked back into the rear view mirror to see Sakura look up into his blue eyes through the rear view mirror.

"You know where he is?" she whispered, brushing pink bangs from her eyes, tears forming that she couldn't keep from flowing down her rosy cheeks.

"I might, but first, finish your story," Naruto gave a small smirk, a bribe. "Tell me and I'll tell you,"

Typical, obnoxious Naruto. Sakura growled inwardly, she needed to know where the raven was, but would just have to tell her story first.

x.x.x

"As I said before, it started at the end of senior year, and don't tell anyone about this, but it just got worse from there…" Sakura began, wiping tears from her emerald eyes. She sniffled, but continued her story. "You know, more than anyone, Naruto, that I loved Sasuke since freshman year, but…"

x.x.x

**WHOO! Cliffhanger! Lets see what tragedies happen to Sakura next! And, big question… what happened to Sasuke? **

**Oh the suspense!**

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!!!!**


End file.
